A wonderful world
by Koriou-Ou
Summary: Kaga/Kuro. Supernatural, Au-ish. In retrospective, Kagami should have known that trying to explain something like this was nearly impossible and that he wasn't the most eloquent person to ever exist. Not that he could just walk away now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A wonderful world.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko.

**Warnings: **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Supernatural.

**Rating:** T-M.

* * *

**1/Fading**

.

.

.

.

"Well this is it" Alex said with a shrug. "I gave you what you wanted, and now is over"

"What are you going to do from here on?" She asked, jumping swiftly to the large railing that circulated Seirin high´s rooftop –and ending up sitting on it, facing the air and a large gap between solid soil and her feet.

"You mean, I can no longer play?" He moved towards her.

"You knew the deal," She turned her head at him, looking slightly apologetic. "and we are approaching the established date, tomorrow at midnight you will no longer exist"

Kagami stared at the all-blue sky over them. Tomorrow would be august two and his supposed birth date, tomorrow he would be back to be an unconscious teen, lying like a ragging doll in a white hospital bed.

"I think, I should say goodbye to some people" He replied her earlier question, "I would like to see Tatsuya too"

Alex seemed to soften immediately. "I will be forever grateful for what you did for him, even if it was just for the deal we sealed"

"He is my friend" Kagami said easily.

"Thank you for showing my son, something worth to live for" The blond woman reiterated.

"No problem," The red-haired supposed it was just as good, he had been happy this one more year the blond woman next to him had granted him, he had been able to play the sport he loved one last time and just for a small favor. Tatsuya was with a purpose now and that meant he had fulfilled his end of the deal –he was ready to go back to emptiness… he thought so at least-

"W-would I never wake up again?" He asked lightly feeling as if all this was just a crazy dream.

"I don't know" Alex answered sadly. "My powers are not that strong"

"How would a _shinigami _be able to have a kid anyway?" Kagami snorted, pretending to stay as normal as possible for his own sake.

"You would be surprised" She smirked back at him.

Kagami shook his head amused.

"You know, I wouldn't mind making you my apprentice as a _shinigami_" She offered emphatically. She had a soft spot for the kid after all.

Taiga nodded. He knew Alex would take him in in a heartbeat should he ask and he also knew that it was an easy escape out of his hospital bed but… he had refused before and he would still refuse now. More so now, that he had more friends and people he had come to appreciate against all odds, he wouldn't bear to watch them die while he remained lurking forever on earth as one human more but not really being one, Alex had lived a very, very long life and she was likely to watch and guide her own son to death.

In fact all of this had started because she had been notified that Tatsuya was to commit suicide soon –and so to stop it before it happened, they had made the deal.

"I thank you but I´m not good for that" He sighed.

"If could do something more, Taiga" She offered quietly. "but I can no longer sustain your life energy"

"Don't worry" He smiled –all teeth and good intentions- "I appreciate what you did for me already, Alex"

"Then, I will let you go to say your goodbyes" She added finally.

"Thanks" He repeated once again.

* * *

Kagami stared the clock ticking on his bedroom wall. This apartment, his identity as the number ten of Seirin, his accomplishments against the generation of miracles –all would be gone by tomorrow midnight… kinda like Cinderella…

The red haired boy grunted half amused half irritated at his own comparison.

"Well then" He was running out of time and there were many people he wanted to talk with before going. He picked his cell phone from where he had left it carelessly tossed earlier today –it was late but he supposed some of the people he wanted to talk to were still up and well just being a bother by existing-

"K-Kagami-cchi?" Kise inquired surprised at the other side of the phone line. "You have never called me, what´s wrong?"

"I kinda" Kagami ruffled his hair, this was way too weird but he wanted to talk to all the generation of miracles first so… "I kinda want to meet you now if you can"

There was an intense silence for some minutes between the phone lines. "You know Kagami-cchi I´m flattered you think of me in that way but I can´t accept your feelings"

…

"You idiot, who said I was confessing?"

…

"W-what you want to talk with Midorima-cchi too, but that is two timing Kagami-cchi, not fair"

…

"I already told you I´m not confessing, dammit!"

**.**

"It is quite apparent that this isn't a date, so I would appreciate if you stopped that" Midorima hissed between clenched teeth.

Kise smiled harder at the other´s reaction and kept on with his childish antics "but isn't it nice, Kagami-cchi love us~" He purred maliciously.

"Close your mouth" Midorima threatened.

"Boring~"

The green haired boy rolled his eyes, Kise was insufferable. "And what does he want with us anyhow?"

Kise shrugged, changing his posture to one a bit more serious. "I hope is nothing about Kuroko-cchi"

"For what I care, they should both just go and die" Shintaro huffed.

"Now you are being difficult and _tsundere_" It was Kise´s turn to roll his eyes.

"I´m not-"

"Hey guys over here" Kagami yelled between the crowds –Tokyo streets at night tended to be way too lively. The other two stared at the Seirin´s ace and then resumed their march intending on following him-

Their trip ended in the doors of a fast food restaurant, getting a table this late was still manageable and with Kise´s charming smiles was even easier –Midorima still bothered by the fact that he had been dragged away from his house at such hour to meet with the red-haired idiot just scrunched his nose up in distaste-

"So what is it Kagami-cchi?" Kise asked once they were all seated properly and had some food on the table already.

Kagami sighed tiredly and looked at the ceiling for some minutes. "I guess I´ll have to explain…"

**.**

In retrospective, he should have known that trying to explain something like this was nearly impossible and that he wasn't the most eloquent person to ever exist. Not that he could just walk away now… "I´m leaving" He said quietly looking through the restaurant´s window at the people walking outside; it seemed it was going to start raining soon.

"But we just arrived" Kise whined loudly.

"Not like that" Kagami sweat-dropped and why in the world he had had the need to talk with these guys, he wondered again.

"Get at it quickly" Midorima stated sternly.

"I mean" The read haired unwrapped one of his burgers slowly. "I mean, I´m leaving Japan"

"But" The blond model frowned. "W-what about Kuroko-cchi?"

"And why are you leaving?" Midorima joined looking more interested than before.

Kagami shrugged. "Things came up and I´m here just to say goodbye"

In the end it all came back to actions –he was leaving… for good, but they didn't need to know that. The point being, he was leaving and for what he could recall of one of his many conversations with Alex, all the people he had encountered during this particular year of his life would never remember him so telling goodbye was kind of meaningless but a part of him believed that he owned the persons that had made him stronger and happier while it lasted, at least that… a proper farewell.

"You can't just do that to him," Kise that had changed his posture from friendly to frighteningly cold continued with something closer to bitterness. "_Not again_."

"I do not care if you intend to go to London, America or whatever just don't waste my time with such venalities" Shintarou opined adjusting his glasses.

"Midorima-cchi why can't you just accept you are disappointed in him as well?" Kise retorted unhappily.

"You are one stubborn idiot but you should know by now, feelings and intentions are not enough when it comes to things like this" The shooter replayed already starting to lose his calm composure.

"You would know, Akashi-cchi-"

"Aomine wasn't proof enough, then?"

Both teens frowned in their own manner not ending their words as if afraid of causing a major damage that what was already done and Taiga couldn't do more than stare. "Look, I just wanted to let you know for myself and this here" He pointed to two wrapped small sized boxes, one green and one yellow. "Do whatever you please with it" He said finally standing up from the table.

"Watch over him while I´m gone" He whispered turning to reach the exit, he wasn't sure they had heard him but he could only hope, anyway the next person was the most indicated to ask such a thing.

* * *

"Huh?" Aomine yawned over his face.

Kagami breathed deep and tried to calm his temper. Taiga forced himself to remember Alex´s words regarding Kuroko and Aomine and why this was important _"They are soul mates"_ She had said, back then when he had asked _"What will happen with him once you know…" _He had trailed off, the blond had sighed and had told him something about a red tread of fate of which he frankly didn't understand much but _"Had you not meet him then, then he would have reassigned from Seirin to Touo over a few weeks from the entrance ceremony" _

Kagami swallowed hard his pride and everything else "I need to speak with you for a bit"

"I get that" The blue haired boy looked slightly bored. "but what... you wanna come in?" Aomine asked skeptical afterwards –given he had go over the other´s house to talk with him.

Taiga shook his head. "Follow me"

"Hey wait a bit you _bakagami_, is not even morning yet" The Touo Ace complained.

"It´s already seven o´clock" Kagami snorted.

"A whatever, it´s just not legal to be awake at this hour"

"Shut it, will ya?"

"I don't even know where are we going?"

Kagami turned back and restrained a sigh. "All this is about Kuroko, not me"

Aomine seemed to get serious just with that –_"soul mates" _Kagami repeated inside his head and ignored the constricting pain in his chest while advancing to his own department. _"But we have been going out for this whole year" _Taiga said slowly to which Alex just flinched. _"but Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't belong to you"_

**.**

"What´s wrong with Tetsu?" Aomine wasn't really sure about how he felt towards this idiot walking in front of him –in fact he made a policy of not getting into much troublesome shit, like relationships and stuff because it became a hassle afterwards but… Tetsu…

Tetsu looked at Kagami how he used to look at him in middle school –and after everything, the match, the rage, the coldness seeping through his heart he just didn't have it in him anymore to keep hating and if his former shadow was happy then, he could tolerate and even to some degree (as a player) respect the red haired teen.

"I´m leaving Japon" He heard Kagami´s quiet response.

He lifted one eyebrow at that "What?"

"You heard me" Taiga mumbled detachedly continuing his march –and really he usually didn't get this overworked over things regarding feelings and stuff but instinct won over logic and laziness sometimes so he grabbed the other from his jacket collar, stopping him in his tracks, turning him over and delivered a well-deserved punch in the face.

"You bastard" The red-haired teen hissed between clenched teeth –ready to go and give the favor back, had it not been for an inaudibly but firmly "Please Kagami-kun stop" from the other side of the street.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

So I have no explanation this time… well there´s kinda one, I mean this was supposed to be a one-shot for Kagami´s (My favorite character from the series… some people don't seem to like him much and I don't get why ; ;) birthdate but the plot kept growing and I noticed that I wasn't going to be able to reduce it all to a one piece story so it became a multichapter.

I had had a little of a block with _my hero _but that is over now –and I am slowly working on that… you know kinda contemplative… but maybe soon…

The pairings are not decided yet but I willing to hear people´s wants and opinions. The Kaga/Kuro is the principal paring though. And the mentioned Ao/Kuro which plays an important part, aside from that I also wanted Ao/Kise but we will see-

.

If you liked it, you should leave a review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A wonderful world.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko.

**Warnings: **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Supernatural.

**Rating:** T-M.

* * *

**2/Loving**

.

.

.

.

"Is it something the matter, Kagami-kun?" Kagami heard Kuroko ask walking quietly towards him and Aomine. He remained silent and waited for the other to explain everything, because Aomine surely would give him away to the other and really there was no reason as to why the blue haired boy would kept silent – So he braced himself for what was to come, his only regret was that this wasn't how it was supposed to go, he had indeed planned to tell Kuroko about his leaving today but in the very, very end…

"This idiot is being an idiot" Aomine replied shrugging and averting his eyes.

Kuroko looked slowly at his ex-light. "I apologize for the trouble Aomine-kun"

"I will just go, now" Aomine said scratching his head distractedly.

"Yes" And then _Tetsu_ smiled one of his most quiet and pained smiles –a little expression in his usual blank face.

Kagami swallowed hard and looked away.

And wasn't it nice? They would be together in the end after all, wouldn't they? Taiga wasn't really an expert in relationships and love. He had spent most of his life in a comatose state –and he just had kinda learned roughly about it this previous year.

And he wasn't (despite popular opinion) an idiot either. Kagami understood since the beginning that he had come late into the picture and that Kuroko had been searching in him traces of Aomine and a past that wouldn't come back. Then Alex had elaborated more about soul mates and read threads of fate and how he really didn't have one of those anymore and how Kuroko and Aomine wouldn't be free of each other as long as they lived.

And in the long run, he really hoped they managed happiness. Aomine was good guy deep down just too rough with his own feelings and somewhat awkward at expressing emotions.

"See ya" Kagami blinked at that coming to the present and seeing how Aomine´s back started to disappear from his gaze.

He groaned covering his face with his hands. Dammit… all this and he hadn't been able to talk with the blue-haired idiot or give him his stuff.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked worriedly turning to him.

"I'm fine" Taiga nodded.

"I am glad then" The shorter boy replied.

"Um, so" Kagami sighed gloomily resigning himself to the imminent conversation that he had wanted to postpone the most. "Wanna walk with me?"

"Actually, I have been searching for you since morning," Kuroko admitted softly. "but your phone was off and you weren't in your house"

"I was busy" The red haired boy offered without really paying attention to his words while they started to walk harmoniously side by side. Taiga supposed that given the circumstances he should start somewhere easy-

"I wanted to take you to a place, Kagami-kun" Kuroko said looking at him with his usual blank expression.

"Sure" He agreed. "anywhere you want"

And if he was dying figuratively tonight then to the hell with everything else and anyone else-

So he took Kuroko´s right hand between his left one, fought the blush rushing to his cheeks with imposed self-control and declared intently… "I will do anything you want today"

Kuroko smiled in his own weird way and squeezed his hand back. "I love you too Kagami-kun"

And the blush was back but with full force. "Why do you always say such embarrassing stuff with that straight face of yours?"

.

It turned out that Kuroko´s secret place wasn't that much of a secret –they ended up in the beach actually. Kagami stared around and well it wasn't as crowded as he supposed it had to be.

"Why here?" He asked curiously to the other.

Kuroko looked calmly at him for a moment as if thinking carefully his response. The light reflecting his slim frame and the wind moving his hair alongside with his relaxed posture gave the shadow an air of tranquility and happiness that Kagami wasn't that used to seeing.

"If I told you" Kuroko stopped his march –his feet staying marked on the sand. "You would probably get angry"

Kagami sighed and scratched his head lightly. "I think it's the perfect moment for you to say whatever you would like to say to me"

Kuroko closed his eyes and nodded, deciding to sit just there –in front of the sea.

Kagami sat as well, as they weren't really in the way of the people passing and waited patiently for his shadow to start to elaborate.

"I used to be in love with Aomine-kun, he said he loved me back right in this beach" Kuroko started quietly, his gaze lost in the vast expense of blue of the ocean.

Kagami stayed silent, they hadn't really talked about this before. In fact he had never asked Kuroko if he had even been _in that_ kind of relationship with Aomine previously, he had his suspicions but never decided to act upon them, he had hoped that whenever Kuroko was ready he would probably share all his burdens with him and then Kagami would take them and try lessen the strain in his shadow as much as he could.

Then Alex had mentioned the soul mates thing and it had become clearer since that-

"The truth is that," Kuroko turned his head at him. "I accepted to date you because I thought I could see traces of him in you"

Kagami titled his head listening -he wasn't surprised neither was he angry.

"I thought… I supposed I could just-" Kuroko stopped mid-sentence. "I thought I could still be with him if I overlooked Kagami's-kun own personality and just focused on the similarities between the two of you"

Kuroko swallowed hard and in his eyes Kagami was able to see a shattering sincerity. "I shouldn't have" the blue haired boy added softly.

"Because as always you just didn't quite went according to my plan, believing in me and in turn making me believe in myself" Tetsuya took his hand then. "_He never did that_"

"I´m not sure of what I supposed to say right now" Kagami said narrowing his eyes in thought.

The shorter boy shook his head. "Let me finish please, Kagami-kun"

The red haired nodded.

"I am grateful to you for showing me in new kind of light and also a new kind of love" Kuroko smiled lightly. "Of course _Aomine-kun_ still hurts deep inside but my feelings for you are no longer shadows of what I felt for him"

"What I am trying to say" Kuroko whispered getting closer to him –and clenching Kagami's hand hard with his own. "Is that I am in love with you"

"Quite deeply" He added almost over Taiga´s lips –his eyes shining with a diversity of emotions but above all kindness, his face remaining blank otherwise.

Taiga felt something in his chest tighten right there-

"I" He started but was promptly silenced by Kuroko´s cold lips on his. It was just an indulgent contact at first but then Kuroko coaxed slowly his mouth to open for him –introducing his tongue, licking his bottom lip and then all the expanse of his mouth.

Taiga felt embarrassed and somewhat dizzy but responded eagerly all the same, intending to silence some pretty weird and kind of shame full sounds that were coming out of his throat. Kuroko slipped one lithe hand below his shirt and started massaging the skin he found there.

He sighed when his shadow finally stopped the kiss and started to kiss his neck instead. And then Kagami was sure of three things; he was pretty sure his cheeks were burning on a whole new level of red, if they keep it up in a place like this the police would arrest them for exhibitionism and Kuroko was starting to slip his hands in a lot less innocent place that just below his shirt.

"Whoa" He panted stopping Kuroko´s hands. "Wait, wait"

"I want you Kagami-kun" Kuroko murmured in his ear –his voice sounded rougher and full of pleasurable un-said promises-

Taiga shivered. "I know"

"Then" Kuroko breathed raggedly, nuzzling his mouth between Kagami´s neck. "Let me…"

"Sure," He answered still somewhat faint. "but not here"

Kuroko seemed to recover some of his composure at those words. "I still want to give you your present"

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

I was hoping to post this about two or tree weeks ago, the chapter was done since then but I just –there has been some feedback that is in some levels offensive, I mean if you don't like how I write or the plot or some stuff, well there's many more authors out there. I know is not all the readers who do this but I struggle with my stories every time someone says they are not good, and then I don't want to post anything anymore-

Anyway thanks to the ones who like and comment nicely in my stories-

And if keep going with this story… it will probably have Kuro/Kaga (Yeah, top Kuro) next chapter and it will be moved to rating M.

If you liked it, you should leave a review~

.


End file.
